


TMNT: The Heart of the Moon

by 4027478



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4027478/pseuds/4027478
Summary: There is a teenage girl has a special power of Magic from her families history to help many people from evils soul, but she doesn't know what causes it to make her worthy of this power? What is her destiny? What if the Turtles will help heal her heart and give her something that she really wants....





	TMNT: The Heart of the Moon

TMNT: The Heart of the Moon  
Prologue

 

Some people believe there’s no such thing, as Magic and some people believe it, there was a legend that spoke about the moon, which was known as “The Guardian of the Moon” who protected the people from evil nightmares and bring them happiness and faith to who lost their hope and dreams. Who knows maybe there is.

My name is Crescent, I’m 17-year-old girl whose studies archeology and I was chosen to be The Guardian. I’m from Coupeville; which is an Island I used to live on a long time ago. The only family I have remaining is my mother. My father was an antiques collector and he travelled overseas to sell and discover an old Antiques. Someday I hope to be just like him. 

My mom was a Moon Guardian before me when she was a young. She used to tell me so many stories about her adventures journey to travel so many places to help people from their enemies, she gets so many talents of magic tips and fighting skills against them. She can sense any evil souls someplace no one know where they could be. So, she tracked them to destroy it before something can do thinks worse. I didn’t stop asking about her stories it was really excitement.

She was the only friend that I trust; I never had any friends to play with, they treated me like a freak and weirdo because they said I did something weird that non-any human should unable to do this. So, one of the kids throw a stone at me and hit my forehead, the blood started flow at me, then I felt the rage of anger came out at me and I was almost attack them with my power.

The kids looked at me with fear when they see my eyes get glowing, but thankfully someone hugged me behind my back and try to stop me from doing thing to hurt them. Fortunately, they managed to escape running away and screaming in fear.

 

I turn around to see the blond hair little girl that I saved her from bullies who tried to teasing her because she is wearing a glasses and braces on her teeth. Her name is Lilly and she is my classmate in the same school. She’s very shy and smart girl in the class. 

“You okay, Crecy?” Lilly asked in calmly voice.

When I heard her voice, it makes me feel calm. I sit on the grass and let her sit with me, “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks anyways.”

Then Lilly looked at the injury cut on my forehead, she was really upset, I saw the tears on her eyes, she was so sad for me. So, I griped her hand gently and looked at her with smile, to let her know I’m okay.

When suddenly I heard Lilly’s mother call out her, but she didn’t answer her because she didn’t want to leave me like this, but then her mother came “Lilly! Didn’t you hear me when I calling you and why are you with this girl?”

Her mother looked at me in hate and fear, “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from her? Come on let’s go home.” her mother grape her arm, Lilly try to get free from her mom, but she pulled her away and leaving me lying there all alone.

When I came back home my mother freak it out when she saw the blood in my head, she quickly look at my injury “My god darling, what happen to you? Why are you bleeding? Who did this to you? Tell me.” I didn’t say anything to her and I couldn’t even looked at her either, I was pretty mad for what I am.

All the people in this town hate me without any reason. Why do I have to be different? Why they all hate me? I just don’t know what to do? I couldn’t hold my tears anymore, I hate myself and I hated to be different.

My mother saw me crying, I didn’t want her to see me cry like a weak girl. So I start to ask her “Mommy, why do I have to be different? Do I deserve to be treaded like a freak? Do I deserve to have this power like you? Why can I be normal girl so the people wouldn’t hate me? Why?”

My mom wipes my tears away and she looked at me, “I’m sorry dear, I’m so sorry. I know that you're different than everyone. Some people are more different than others, but all of us have a unique set of experiences and characteristics that spell out a different reality than everyone else on Earth.”

“You’re really special girl that deserve this power to help many people from evils. You’re choice to save humans life and someday they will see what you truly are and you’ll find the true friends that you can trust, just be brave and have faith that you will change the word and make people believing in you. I’ll always be in your heart whenever you go because I believe that you someday will become a great Guardian just like me and even greatest adventure like your father. I love you” she hugged me so tied I just don’t know what to say, but if she believes that I will do my best to follow my dream and become the greatest. Then I’ll never let her down and I will keep moving forward until I make my dreams, our dreams come true.

 

One day I was really exciting that my dad is coming home tomorrow. When my mom’s teach me to read magic spells on her, we heard the doorbell.

It was a police officer; who came to our house. I looked at the window in my room and saw my mother talking with him, when suddenly I saw her fell on the ground, but the officer grape her quick. I ran to the stairs to know what happened, then she started crying harder.

I never see my mom cry before, I tried to calm her down, but she couldn’t stop crying. I have super powers to know what people feel and read their minds without them know.

So, then I know that she was crying for my dad death! I can’t believe that my dad is died, the police found in his work offices lying on the floor with all the blood cover his body the police find out he was stabbed in two knifes on his chest, but they didn’t find a clue for who did this. So, I started to crying with my mom. I never imagine the day will come that I’ll lose my dad… 

It’s been a year after my father’s death. The night of my 6th birthday I was about to go to bed, but when suddenly I had this feeling like something was calling me! I went downstairs to find out where it came from, I kept walking until I reached to my dad’s store where he kept all the antiques there;

It’s been so long since I came down here since my father died, but I didn’t have a choice. So, I went inside and start looking. 

Then I saw something glowing inside a box, I came close to it and looked inside it! It was a magical sword that belonged to my mother.

This sword is made strange medal silver that didn’t exist on earth it can cut anything harder leaving on scratch on it and it glows in blue when the moon is full. In the middle of the sword there is a big blue crystal the source of life from the Moon. It was made out of moon tears, with the great power it was object of desire for many evils, but it can destroy their souls when it used on them, no evils could ever touch it, but only kindhearted people can hold the sword.

I remember every night when my mom used to tell me the story about my great grandmother how she became The Moon Guardian and how she got this sword in the first place.

 

Flash Memory:

When my great grandmother was young. Her parents died on car crash when she was 8, she lived in a house with her aunts Anny and Sally. So, she starts to live with and they were teaching her how to use practical magic and make magic potions.

One day on her 20th birthday, she felt so sad from missing her parents. She went out to the dark land near to the luck and it was a full moon that night. She sat on the grass and laid down to watch the stars, she remembered her mother telling her a story about the Moon Princess. It was her favorite story, that her mom read to her every night; she couldn’t stop thinking about her, so her tears started falling

“Why did you to leave me? I don’t know what to do without you, my tears wouldn’t bring you back and if I pray to the stars and the moon, you wouldn’t come back. I miss you so much.”

Then something different had happened that night, the moon was beginning to change into blue and suddenly something was falling from the sky and directly toward her. She quickly covered herself on the ground and closed her eyes. After a while she hadn’t felt any hit the ground; when she opens her eyes to look up and see what’s happening.

She finds out there is something glowing flow in the air, it was a blue crystal right in front of her cruising in the air. She stood up and walked slowly to see this beautiful crystal...

When she tried touching it; a very bright light came block her eyes out, then she heard someone talking to her… a familiar voice; it was like her mother’s voice!! When she opened her eyes; she saw her mother standing in front of her dressed in white and had white wings on her back, her mom was an angel. She couldn’t believe of what she actually saw. 

‘Is this for real? Is it really her? Should I talk to her? Or should I run away?’ she said in her thought.

“Hello Layla!” her mom started talking directly to her.

Layla stood up to her voice, “Mommy is that really you”

Her mother smiled to her and raised her arms “Come to me, my little Guardian” Layla ran her mother and hugged so tied.

“I miss you so much” Layla was really happy for this moment that she missed. 

“Shhh…. It’s okay, everything is going to be fine, you’ll see” her mother said.

“Why did you leave me, mom? Why did you and daddy have to leave me in this terrible world? Everyone hated me because I’m different and nobody wants to be my friend…?!” Layla said.

“My little Guardian, do you remember what I tell you about being different! I don’t care what the people say and it doesn’t matter what they think. You’re unique, smart, kind and a wonderful daughter, you are worthy of love and affection, you’ve never given up on people you care about, you’re worth more than you could ever imagine, you deserve someone that would give up their life for you because you’re powerful, strong and capable you can change the world, and you have the responsibility to protect people from evil souls….That’s why, you are chose to hold the Sword of the Moon, to become The Great Guardian of the Moon“.

Layla was in shock when heard her mother saying. Then suddenly the blue crystal was glowing and started to transform into a magical silver sword.

She couldn’t believe what she actually saw! The sword had come to her and held it with her hands. She looks at it and her mother tapped her on her shoulder, “This sword has magical powers to protect you and guide you to find what your heart desires. You must keep it safe. You’ll find your destiny and inherit the power of the sword.”

And so, Layla was so baffled by the time when she became aware of what happened her mother.

She’s was gone…

When she saw the sword she realized what her mother was trying to tell her. She took the sword and raised it high up in the sky and pointed to the moon; the glowing sword had made her realize what she was destined to be… The Great Guardian of the Moon…

End Flash:

 

“That is so, Awesome” I said to myself, so now I realized that this sword belonged to my great grandmother and now the sword has regained his power to become his master and to finish the task of what my great grandmother started.

Suddenly the sword had been glowing harder than before and it started to transform into a pendant with the blue crystal on it… 

The doorbell rang... As I about to see who it was, but my mom was already there.

Then suddenly the door slammed open and a bright light entered the house. The mysterious dark people hiding their face with the mask came in and tried to destroy the house and they captured my mom although she tried to fight back. 

A shadow appeared through the bright light, a huge figure with a metal mask and a shield all over his body emerged; I could feel the darkies, evil, angry, hatred and dangerous demon in his soul.

They brought my mom to him and he asked her “Where is the sword that belongs to you?” my mom refused to tell him anything about it, then he ordered his soldiers to search the house. So, I quickly ran to hide with the pendant in my hand.

The soldiers scattered everything to search for it, I tried to stay calm and not to panic while I was hiding in the basement. I heard the footsteps from above leaving the room, I breath calmly and came out from the hiding, to look for my mom.

I smell something burning from upstairs. I was in terrified of fear when I saw my house was on fire; they are burnt my home and they destroy everything.

When I tried to find my mom. I saw her with that huge figure with a metal mask he grabbed her neck tried to force her to talk. He was asking her where the sword is, but she’s still refused to tall, “I will never let you have this sword so you can use it to kill the innocent people. You took away my beloved husband and destroyed my family, I don’t think you deserve it!” it was shocking for me to hear what she said. That man was the one who killed my father and now he’s trying to destroy my family just to get his hand over the sword. 

I saw the anger in his eyes when he raised his hand the sharp claws came out from his hand my heart started to beat faster and I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to save my mom, but I was so scared to move.

He suddenly stabbed my mom with his claws, I was almost going to scream, but I put my hand to my mouth for not scream. Then he threw her on the ground and left the house.

I quickly ran to her and she was still breathing. I tried to help her, but I just didn’t know how? She looked at me and placed her hand on my face. Her hand was full of blood. She looked in my eyes and smiled, “Sweetheart, thank goodness you’re safe.”

I hold her hand and started to cry harder, “Mommy! I’m s...so sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you, I-I was so s...scared! P... Please be okay. I-I’ll get you o...out of here, I will save you, I-I... will do a...anything to help you.”

She put her hand on my mouth not to say award, “Don’t… say that my dear, the more important… that you’re okay and the… sword is safe with in the right hands”

I saw pain in her eyes and she’s started to cough out blood. The whole house started to fall apart; I had to do something and quick “Mom, I have to get you out, the house’s start to collapse. Please get up!”

I tried to carry her, but I wasn’t too strong to move her, “No Crescent. I –I can’t move, I lost too much blood and I’m afraid I wouldn’t be with you any longer.”

“NO…No.no.no.no... Please mommy please... don’t do this, don’t leave like this… PLEASE… I can’t live without you mommy; I don’t have anyone, but you… PLEASE MAMA...” I start to cry really hard and I didn’t let go of her.

My mom started to cry for me, she wipes my tears off and place her hand in my face to look at her, “Listen to me, dear! You’ll not be alone, Mama Z will come to take you t-to New York City, where you could be safe…. A-And you’ll do your work as The Guardian of the Moon…. P-Prom...Promise me you’ll do a good t-thing with this power a-an-and find people who you will be with along the way.”

My tears still come out, but I wipe it so she wouldn’t see me cry, “I-I promise, I-I’ll do it f-for you mommy”

She smiled at me and her eyes started to close slowly “B-Be… B-brave m-my little guardian…”

 

That is how my life had become when I came to New York City. It’s been 11 years since I lost my mom, I have been training so harder to be a great Guardian. I have learned how to use magic and to control the sword’s power.

I live with Mama Z as she’s my mother to me, she’s really kind and taught me how to be a normal girl to keep my secret from anyone who ever I meet and there is my only best friend is my pet cat name’s DJ.

Every night I go out to the city. I disguise with a mask on my face, thankfully it is my aid that I have the ability to transform my hair color into dark blue to keep my identity a secret from anyone.

I’ll keep the promise to my mom, as I will do good things for the people that I protect and someday I will find the man who killed my family and I’ll to destroy his evil plan and get my revenge to them….

 

TBC


End file.
